


One Call

by Endlesswriter03



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jughead promises to save Betty, Phone Call, Post 3x21, Spoilers, bughead - Freeform, edgar can walk off a short pier, missing moment, the Farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlesswriter03/pseuds/Endlesswriter03
Summary: Edgar gives Betty one thing for being good. And what does she ask for, a phone call to her one love, Jughead Jones.a potential missing scene from 3x21or Betty calls Jughead to tell him she loves him right before Edgar tries to do the procedure on her.





	One Call

Betty’s throat burned from screaming so much. She closed her eyes feeling the tightness from the fingers around her legs as Kevin and Fangs dragged her across the floor. Her fingers were sore from trying to grab on to anything that would give her leverage against the two male bodies. But nothing was enough, so her fingers just coasted on the floor, the roughness of the ground scratching to her fingertips.

Her screams were drowned out by the sounds of Kevin and Fangs calling for help, and all Betty could see were two sets of feet hastily making their way into the room. Seconds later, she was jerked off the floor and tossed over a shoulder. The movement was so fast that it made her head spin and her stomach roll. She kicked her legs as hard as she could hoping that it would cause something to happen. She would take anything at the moment just for the guy to fall so she could get up and run, but it was no use. As she now being carried through the eerily cold corridor.

“Get Edgar,” the man carrying her called as she started screaming. The sounds echoing through the halls making the sounds magnified a thousand times more. A hand slapped tightly over her mouth trying to muffle the sounds.

“Bring her in her.”

The familiar voice seared through her as she felt the asshole turn into a very dark room with barely any light. It was almost like the room she found earlier today, but just arranged a little differently. Suddenly, the man deposited her on to the table in a slightly rough manner that expelled the air from her lungs making a grunt leave her lips while her arms were strapped tightly to the table.

“Let go of me,” Betty growled pulling her restraints, but it was no use just like her legs were moments before. But she was not giving up, and she pulled and pulled as hard as she could. Maybe by chance, the belts around her hands would loosen, but then again perhaps she was a fool.

“Now. Betty… Betty,” Edgar begins with that smooth, comforting voice, well what he thought was a soothing voice, now it was making her want to throw up. Knowing what this monster in front of her was capable of, of so much pain. “You really don’t have to make things this hard,” he said pulling a white gown and the sound of the zip going up his back was like a shard of ice to her heart.

“Let me go,” she demanded still pulling on her belts as Edgar smirked at her walking around to her head. “Let me go, you son of a bitch.”

“Language Betty. No need for foul language.”

Betty glared at him. “I will show you language.”

Edgar snorted. “Really?” he tossed to her totally unimpressed by her threat. “Isn’t that the Betty that you want to distance yourself from? Dark Betty?”

“Right now, that is my greatest ally,” Betty sassed at him, but it wasn’t true. Her greatest ally was outside of the walls, roaming freely or well probably trying to dig up the grave of Jason Blossom. Jughead Jones. Oh, how she missed his sweet face and would give anything to hear his voice again. His voice as he showed her and talked her with true love.

The light grew dimmer as he pulled a tray over to her side that held what looked like the instruments of death. Betty gulped as she watched him pick up a giant blade before wiping it down. The strong smell of alcohol burned her nose, and there was something else that she couldn’t quite name. She decided that she will forever hate the smell.

“Now, Betty,” Edgar said moving to another instrument. “If you will be a good girl, I will grant you one thing before we begin.”

Betty turned away from him not believing him, but Edgar wouldn’t have it. So he pulled Betty’s green eyes over to him. Betty felt herself begin to get tired from all the fighting, but she knew she could quit or it could be the last thing she ever did possibly. So, she stilled herself willing to save her strength for when she really needed it.

“That is a good girl,” Edgar smiled at her turning to her placing his hands beside her on the bed. “Now what is the one thing you will like?”

Betty swallowed knowing that she was not escaping any time soon but realized that this could be her one chance for help. “I want a phone call.”

“Really?” Edgar blinked at her. “Out of anything in the world, you want a phone?”

“Yes,” Betty sneered at him. “I just want one call to Jughead. You said I could have anything and that is my choice. Let me have my one call. I have my phone in my pocket.”

Edgar frowned at her before backing up. “You have five minutes. Make those minutes count.” He turned to the nurses in the room motioning them to go out, but not before unlocking the key lock on one belt, but nothing else. “Five minutes is ticking away.” He said before walking to the door leaving the room and Betty could hear nothing but the sickening slide of the lock.

“You stupid asshole…” she said to herself before focusing at the task at hand.

Betty swallowed against the tears thickening her throat as she pulled her phone from her pocket. With shaky fingers, she scrolled through her screen finding the name she was so happy to read. She hit the call button and pressed the phone to her ear.

-

Jughead slammed the shockingly empty casket closed as he tried to pick through the thoughts that were streaming through his mind like white rapids. He turned around pulling himself out of the grave, he buttocks crashing to the ground out of pure tiredness. He never knew exhuming a body would take so much energy. Then again, he never wanted to find out.

The night was quiet except the occasional chirp from a lonely cricket somewhere along the wood line. He thought back to the moment where they were cowering in the bus trying to hide from the Black Hood. He remembered the gripping fear and wondered if Betty had felt the same thing when her dad went after her just a few days prior. His thoughts were thrown apart by the sound of his ringtone. He smiled when he saw that it was the person he was thinking of, boy he couldn’t wait until he told her about his findings.

“Betty, you are not going to believe this,” he said looking down at the giant hole that he just dug.

“Jughead…” Betty’s weak voice came wobbling through the line washing over him like a cold rain in the middle of December.

However, the way she said his name told him that something was completely wrong making him forget what he was going to say. Instead, he poured his attention into the girl on the phone. “Betty…”

Betty cleared her throat before speaking once again, “I love you, Jughead,” she told him in the softest voice that he had ever heard from her mouth.

“Betty, what’s happening?” Jughead demanded, scrambling to his feet ready to spring into action. He never did like the fact that she was going to stay at this place, but he always trusted her instincts. She was Betty Cooper after all.

Betty sniffled again. “I just wanted to hear your voice,” she explained to him. “I love you so much, Jughead Jones. I just need you to know that in case if anything happens to me tonight.”

“In case if something happens?” Jughead repeated quickly. “Betty, what is going on?”

“They want our org-”

Jughead wanted her to finish what she was saying, but her sentence was cut off by another voice entering the room telling her to end the call. “Betty, do not hang up. I want you to tell me what is happening.”

“I can’t, Juggie,” she said softly to him. “I have to go for now. I am sorry. Just remember that I love you, okay?”

  
Jughead was suddenly thrown back to the night that he almost lost his life at the hands of the Ghoulies. To the phone call that he gave her moments before the first punch was thrown. Another wave of icy rain covered him, and he made a decision right there in front fo Jason Blossom’s supposed grave. “No,” he told her firmly. “This is not the last time you will ever say that to me, do you understand? I am coming for you, Baby,” Jughead promised her as he was met with the neverending sound of a dial tone.

Jughead looked down at the hole wondering if he should cover it up, but that would take hours. And it sounded like Betty didn’t have hours. So, he turned on his heel towards the gates to the street. The grave would have to wait. He had a girl that needed to be saved.


End file.
